


Reaching Nirvana

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, friend birthday fic, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Even simple things fill Sean with joy since meeting Elijah.





	Reaching Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



> Written as a birthday gift for Addie71. Part of my Lucky Clover Diner Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

Sean had always considered himself an optimist, but when had that optimism turned to total contentment? The answer was simple. It was the day Elijah had come into his life. One look at that gorgeous face could start him grinning like an idiot, and he didn’t care who saw it. And plenty did. The staff of The Lucky Clover. Those long-time customers who knew him well. And all of them so pleased for him. Even his parents had seen the difference in him, and were thrilled that their son had found someone to love, someone who loved him in return.

So many simple things could bring a smile to his face now. Watching Elijah looking as delighted as a child as he played with Cocoa. Having Elijah working beside him at the diner. Going to bed with Elijah every night, and waking up with him every morning. Small pleasures that filled him with a joy he had never known before

Before Elijah, being intimate with other men had only been about sex, merely the satisfying of a physical need, but with Elijah, he had learned what it was like to make love. He had never felt emotionally connected to another man the way he did with Elijah, and he’d never felt more physically satisfied, the orgasms he achieved from just being inside the beautiful young body so powerful Sean felt he knew what the Buddhists meant when they spoke of reaching nirvana. The sex was incredible, but to his surprise, Sean found he derived almost as much pleasure from just holding Elijah while he slept, and being able to feel the younger man’s heart beating next to his own.

On the night Elijah had come into his life, Sean had hoped the fates would be kind and allow him to find real love, but he’d never expected the bounty of riches they would bestow upon him. So before he went to sleep each night, he never failed to thank the fates -- and Elijah -- for all the happiness they had given him.


End file.
